


The K-Science of Teamwork

by spirogyra



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: AU, Crossdressing, M/M, Magical Girls, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirogyra/pseuds/spirogyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're Scouts. Hermann can control the portals. Newt can control the kaiju. Together they're a wreck, but they're going to help save the world.</p>
<p>(Based on feriowind's K-Science Scouts ideas.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shopping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feriowind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feriowind/gifts).



For whatever reason, Hermann agrees to go along with Newt. They are, after all, each other's only contemporary among all the Scouts, so it feels like something he should do. And he knows how hopeless Newt is and needs all the help he can get.

"Right up here," Newt says as the walk along the storefronts.

Normally Hermann would avoid the mall like the plague, but again, his concern for what kind of trouble Newt might get into alone is something not to be ignored. But they're heading for a casual sporting goods store, which, sure, there was probably something in there Newt probably needed.

As Hermann started to veer into the store, Newt grabbed his arm and continued to the next store down the line.

"What? I'm not going in there!"

But Newt ignores him completely, and merrily charges through the open doorway.

Under his breath, blushing furiously, Hermann hisses, "Why did you come here? What could you _possibly_ need?"

Newt whispers back, but for completely different reasons, "I need something to match my _outfit_."

Still blushing, but with eyes widened in disbelief, Hermann stares. "Matching? Are you completely insane?"

Newt is already over at a display table, sorting through the many colors of panties; he picks up a blue pair, studies them, then puts them back.

If he's truly looking for a matching color, in Hermann's estimate, that was ranging too far into cornflower blue, and not enough slate or steel blue. Then he catches himself, realizes he's abruptly fallen into Newt's trap, and shakes his head. "I am not helping you with this!"

Newt looks up, a pair of sky blue panties in his hand, and frowns. "Why not? I can't go around with, like, tighty whities showing. I mean, you look all professional, and I look like a total idiot."

"Professional?"

"Yeah, you all match, and I guess I thought you just came here to find your matching..." Newt gestured to Hermann's lower half.

"Newton," Hermann says evenly, eyes darting around to take note of several women watching them, "I wear shorts with my outfit. I do not wear... these things." He points at the display, refusing to look at the dozens of pairs, in a rainbow of colors.

"Oh." Newt looks, for some reason, horribly disappointed with the panties still in his hand. He sets them down and shrugs. "Well, yeah, I guess I can do that."

Hermann is still blushing, but it's no longer from the embarrassment of being in a women's lingerie store. His eyes scan quickly over the display. "Those," he says quietly, and nods toward the opposite side of the display.

The disappointment fades as Newt follows Hermann's gaze. There, not mixed in with the rest of the display table, is a small selection of panties in darker colors; one is the darker blue Newt is looking for _exactly_. With a squeak of excitement, Newt drops the pair in his hands and hurries over. Rifling through them, he pulls out three identical pair in his size. "Thanks, Hermann!"

Hermann winces, still catching women looking at the two of them from the corner of his eye. "Yes, yes. Now let's go. And next time, tell me before I agree to it exactly what you need to go shopping for."

"I should be good for a while with these." Newt waves them at Hermann as he heads to the counter.

"For God's sake..."

Hermann waits awkwardly at the entrance while Newt gets rung up, scowling at the amused look on the woman's face as she wraps the panties up in tissue paper, then carefully puts them into a white bag with gold lettering. It's only when Newt is walking next to him through the mall, smiling widely, that the embarrassment (and _other_ feelings) finally dissipate.

***

"Can you help?"

"I certainly will not."

"Come on!" Newt steps out of his room, dressed only in his stockings and a pair of his new panties. "I just want to know if my butt is hanging too far out of the back."

Newt turns, but not before Hermann sees just how snug the front of those panties are, practically revealing every vein, and _definitely_ showing the outline of the circumcised head of- "Newton!"

"Too much hanging out? It's hard to tell. My butt feels really cold."

"Newton, put something on!"

But Newt just stands there, shifting his weight from foot to foot, swaying his hips. "These are a lot more comfortable than I thought they'd be. Very slippery." He continues his movements, even starting to dance a little. "You should try these, Hermann."

The only way Hermann finds himself wanting to try the panties is by removing them from Newt's squirming bottom with his teeth. He turns away quickly. "I will do no such thing. Go change into presentable clothing."

Newt does no such thing; he continues to dance, just sliding his feet on the floor to some unheard music. "You wanna have a sleepover? My dad's out of town on business. We can order pizza!"

"I... My homework..." Newt already has one kaiju on his body, swirling down his side, and Hermann can't stop looking at it (when he stops looking at how the panties hug Newt's butt perfectly).

With a sudden spin, Newt faces Hermann, smiling. "We can do it together! And then watch movies."

At this point, there's no way Hermann can say no.

 


	2. Flustrated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep, Hermann's flustrated.

Newton Geiszler was nothing if not a clumsy buffoon. Hermann found it completely exasperating.

"Come _on_ , Hermann! Help me out!"

"How do you survive day to day? Honestly! What's the combination?"

"Two, ten, eleven.Thank you so much!" When the locker opened, Newt pulled his shirt free, and turned to face Hermann. "You saved my life, dude!"

"Dear lord, Newton, what are you keeping in your locker? The smell is horrendous." Hermann shut the locker before he was forced to experience the stench further. "You should really-urk!"

Newt had engulfed him in one of his over-enthusiastic hugs right in front of the lockers, in front of everyone. And just as abruptly, he released Hermann. "Thanks again, man!" He got two steps before he turned and grabbed his bag from the floor, then ran off down the hall.

Luckily, Hermann was used to receiving strange looks from his classmates.

***

"Hermann!"

Hermann swore under his breath. "I'm fine. I don't need any help." Before he could even start to get back to his feet, Newton was crouching next to him, putting his arm around him. "I said I'm fine."

"I saw you fall, dude. You didn't look fine then." Younger and smaller than Hermann, Newt was still stronger, and was able to lift Hermann back to his feet. "Aww, your pants ripped. That sucks."

Indeed, the left knee of Hermann's trousers had ripped, and they were his favorite pair. "Damn." And through the rip, a scrape and trickle of blood was visible.

"Let me carry your bag at least. For helping me out this morning."

The only solution was to just let him do it, so Hermann let it slide down his arm onto Newt's. As they started to walk, Hermann limped from the pain of his fall, but Newt said nothing of it as he continued to babble about his day at school.

"It's complete BS, man! Three months left and now they're saying none of my credits transfer. And then, did you see at lunch? That dick Neil totally cut in line in front of me."

There was something pleasantly normal about Newt's chatter, so opposite of their _other_ responsibilities. Even though he didn't care at all about the inanities of school, Hermann paid attention with half an ear anyway.

"Dude, you need to help me with chemistry. I am total crap at empirical formulas, and that is totally going to be on the final."

These study sessions always ended with Newt asking for a sleepover, and then deteriorated from there with Newt in his pajamas abandoning all pretenses of studying. And Hermann allowed it every single time. "Fine," he said. "But you had better pay attention this time! The last time I helped you, you ended up getting a D on the test anyway!"

***

Newt was in his pajamas, but Hermann had very firmly continued with the studying. Until Newt had suggested snacks.

When Hermann returned with a bag of chips, he found Newt on the floor, chemistry book open in front of him. He was on his stomach with his legs up and ankles crossed. He uncrossed them and began lazily kicking his legs, thumping his toes on the floor.

Instantly Hermann was transfixed by the ridiculous fleece pajama bottoms, decorated in cutesy alligators, and the way they were clinging to Newt's buttocks as he moved.

It was going to be a long night.

***

Newt walked out of his bedroom topless and in his skirt and stockings. He twirled, allowing all his ruffled layers to flare. "Check it out!"

Hermann frowned deeply. "You are being utterly ridiculous. Go get dressed."

"No no no! Look, they totally match!" He turned and bent over. "Perfect color match!"

"You are impossible."

"Pfft. Just because you had your shorts from day two doesn't mean others of us can't make our own progress."

And now Newt was pouting, and if there was one thing Hermann was powerless against, it was that. "No, you're right. I just can't understand why you've made such a commotion of it."

Because that's what Newt did, unfailingly, with complete enthusiasm.

"Because I look awesome now! I was totally half-assed before."

Half-assed was not at all how Hermann would describe Newt, though he wouldn't tell anyone that anyway. Full. Plump.

"Oh crap! I put cookies in the oven!" Newt turned and ran to the kitchen, but on taking the corner, his stockinged feet slipped out from underneath him and sent him crashing to the floor. "Oh ow, shit, ow ow ow."

Immediately concerned, Hermann had advanced to help Newt, but when Newt rolled over and his skirt was bunched beneath him, Hermann's entire body shut down. This wasn't the first time he'd seen Newt in his underwear, even less at times if one counted phys ed, but like this and in distress...

Newt had tears at the corners of his eyes and was slowly rocking himself back and forth. "I landed right on my hip. Damn it, it hurts."

"Here." Hermann was at Newt's side. "Can you stand? Let me help." Gingerly, Hermann managed to get Newt to his feet, and very consciously _not_ touching him anywhere below the waist.

Newt clutched at Hermann's shirt while leaning heavily against him. "That hurt a lot." His glasses had gone skittering across the floor to rest against the refrigerator, and when he looked up Hermann with a squint, he smiled shakily.

This was unacceptable. Hermann pulled Newt closer, forcing Newt's bare chest against his (tastefully clad in his very fashionable maroon cardigan), and wiped away the single tear that had started down his cheek.

"Hermann? What are you doing?"

"What do you think, you idiot boy? How long did you think this could go on? I… I have _needs_ just like anyone else, and you… You…" Hermann ran his hand up Newt's leg, hoisting his skirt so he could get his fingers under the waistband of the panties he'd helped pick out.

Newt's eyelids fluttered and he tilted his head back. "I…?"

"You tease and vex me so, and are completely oblivious to how you make me feel. Do you understand?"

Very slowly, the corners of Newt's mouth curled up. "I've understood for a while now."

Hermann growled, then pulled Newt in for a clumsy, inexperienced kiss.

***

"Herrrrr _mann_!"

"For God's sake, Newton." Hermann entered the lock combination to free Newt's shirt once more.

"Thanks!" And again Newt took him in a bone-crushing hug, but just as he pulled away, he whispered, "Thanks, babe." Then he was off down the hallway to class.

 


End file.
